R
R&D Gear are armor pieces which can be produced through the process of research and development. R&D plans and R&D parts needed to assemble gear are bound to episode cycles, e.g episode 18, 19 and 20, and will only produce gear dropping from those specific episodes. Introduced with game update 54 R&D Gear is primarily meant as a last resort to obtain gear not dropping as loot from doing content. It is not meant to replace the need to play content to get gear, thus its assembly costs and parts gathering time have been made quite expensive. Plans The R&D plans needed to produce R&D Gear are episode specific and can be bought from the episode vendors. *Episodes 15, 16 and 17: Equipment Supplier 151617 *Episodes 18, 19 and 20: Equipment Supplier 181920 *Episodes 21, 22 and 23: Equipment Supplier 212223 *Episodes 24, 25 and 26: Equipment Supplier 242526 Plans become available at the vendor alongside the episode cycle's release scheme for regular gear. *Episode 1/3: Fused Scraps, Chest, Back, Legs and Waist *Episode 2/3: Head, Hands, Feet and Shoulders *Episode 3/3: Face, Neck, Trinket, Utility Belt, Weapon Box, Ring Materials Scraps Scraps are the remainders of salvaging unneeded gear at an R&D Station. They are the raw materials for producing R&D gear. Depending on its rarity, salvaged gear will produce a guaranteed minimum number of scraps and might in very rare cases produce up to 396. *Uncommon: 2, 4, 5, 6, 10, 12, 15, 24, 36, 132, 264 or 396 scraps *Rare: 4, 5, 6, 10, 12, 15, 24, 36, 132, 264 or 396 scraps *Epic: 5, 6, 10, 12, 15, 24, 36, 132, 264 or 396 scraps Every episode cycle has its own unique kind of scraps. *Episodes 15, 16 and 17: Lochelite Scraps *Episodes 18, 19 and 20: Metalloid Scraps *Episodes 21, 22 and 23: Spordium Scraps *Episodes 24, 25 and 26: tba Fused Scraps Fused Scraps can be made at an R&D Station from Scraps previously salvaged. 100 Scraps will provide 1 Fused Scrap. The R&D plan for the Fused Scraps is available at the episode vendor. *Episodes 15, 16 and 17: Fused Lochelite Scraps *Episodes 18, 19 and 20: Fused Metalloid Scraps *Episodes 21, 22 and 23: Fused Spordium Scraps *Episodes 24, 25 and 26: tba Matter Enhancer Matter Enhancers are R&D Parts used to assemble R%D Gear. They are available from R&D Vendors and cost 5 Marks of Victory. How-to Assemble R&D Gear #Play content from the episodes in question and salvage unneeded gear at an R&D Station to produce the episodes specific scraps, for episodes 18, 19 and 20 that would be Metalloid Scraps. # Visit the episode vendor for the episodes you are missing gear from, e.g. Equipment Supplier 181920. ## Buy the plan to produce Fused Scraps for that episode cycle, for episodes 18, 19 and 20 that would be Plans: Fused Metalloid Scrap. 100 scraps from salvaged gear will allow you to assemble 1 Fused Scrap. ## Buy the plan for the gear piece you want to assemble, e.g. chest, trinket or rings. Use it and go to an R&D Station to check out the number of parts you will need. #Buy the number of Matter Enhancers needed to assemble the wanted gear piece from a R&D vendor. #If you have gathered the required amount of scraps to produce the Fused Scraps needed and have bought the required number of Matter Enhancers, you are ready to assemble the wanted gear piece at a R&D Station. Available Plans Trivia News *Just Announced! The New R&D Gear System! Category:Research and Development